


The Blindfold

by lovelunarchron



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelunarchron/pseuds/lovelunarchron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short one-shot is a scene from Cress and Thorne's wedding. Written for TLC Ship Weeks Cress x Thorne, inspired by art from Sorcaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blindfold

 

When it came time for them to be married, they went back to the desert. It was a place filled with nightmares, filled with pain, filled with loss. But it was also a beginning. It was the beginning of them. Thorne had realized there that he wanted to fight for her—in more ways than one.

He was blind then. It had humbled him. It had made him realize that it was okay to rely on someone else for once. He had learned to be attuned to his other senses, learned to appreciate the things that his seeing eyes had made him blind to before. He'd come to realize that he had more to offer than just good looks and a charismatic personality. It had made him understand that to someone, he was worth everything too.

He insisted on wearing the blindfold for the ceremony. At first Cress thought he was joking, but he continued to insist. He didn't want distractions; he didn't want to see anyone but the girl he fell in love with so long ago. Just her inner beauty. Because that's all he cared about now. They could be eighty, wrinkly, and not even look like themselves, and he knew that she'd still be the most beautiful person in the world.

So they compromised. He'd keep the blindfold on until they kissed. She hadn't worked so hard on her outfit just to have him miss out on how special she looked that day, after all.

After they said "I Do," Thorne brought his wife's lips to his just as easily as he'd done that first time on the roof of the New Beijing Palace. He felt every sensation of his body awaken with his love for her. He thanked the stars for that fateful day when he'd been knocked unconscious, lost his sight, and ended up stranded in the desert.

Because he had found himself there. She had found herself too.

They'd found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> View the high quality version of the picture at: fav.me/d8cepwr


End file.
